


You Really Look Like An Angel

by intaeresting



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gabriel abuses Angela, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Jesse and Angela are 29, McCree sacrifices his love, McMercy, Oneshot, Post Retribution, Pre Uprising, Romance, cute couple stuff, mercykill - Freeform, so he won’t hurt Angela
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intaeresting/pseuds/intaeresting
Summary: Angela Ziegler realized her love for her best friend, Jesse McCree at the worst time: during gun shooting practice.





	You Really Look Like An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Agh, I had so much fun writing this! I’m thinking about making this a series. I honestly didn’t like McMercy at first but I’ve grown to like it. It’s so cute

She was the worst person on this planet. 

That was the exact thing that Angela thought, as her lips smashed onto Jesse McCree’s. He was a recruit for Blackwatch, who came in 10 years ago. And she became absolutely smitten for him, unknown to herself or him. She recently realized that all his charming smiles and cute nicknames were only for her. She was so surprised when he awkwardly admitted his attraction to her when he thought he was going to die, that he told her that he never really felt love for a girl before, and that he wish he could’ve had the chance to sweep her off her feet. After hearing that, Angela refused to let the then 24 year old die. Ever since then, Angela was in love with him. Oh, how she hated herself for it. But Jesse was there to comfort her through every hit and punch she endured from Gabriel, he was there to listen and offer support for every fight she got in with her boyfriend, he pushed aside his feelings to only focus on her, and how she admired him for that. She didn’t know how this situation happened, but she is so happy that she’s finally kissing her lover.

———————  
Earlier that day:

Angela frustratingly fired at a dummy in the practice room. She was so done with Gabriel’s bullshit, this was the last straw from him. She was tired of arguing about his ideologies with him, and his controlling nature. She hated using guns, and since he kicked her out of Blackwatch for Moira, she didn’t understand why he wanted her to practice using a gun again. She barely ever used guns anymore, she was mostly a doctor. Her field medic days were over thanks to Gabriel. She fired more bullets that missed the dummy, but she was too angry to care. She heard heavy footsteps behind her, so she stopped shooting and turned to the person approaching her. 

“Your aim’s a bit off, darlin’. You’d get killed in an instant on the battlefield if ya shoot like that.” Jesse McCree’s smooth voice soothed her, making her muscles relax. He had an amused grin on his face, and tipped his hat to her. “You’re lucky ya got a man like me to protect ya out there.”

Angela smiled at the cowboy, her conflicts momentarily forgotten. “Well, if you’re so good at weapons, it would be useful to teach me so I can defend myself if you aren’t there.” Angela said, sarcastically. 

Jesse pretended to look at his non existent watch. “Well, I gotta be outta here at high noon, but I guess we have time on our hands.” 

Angela softly laughed at his dumb joke, her eyes trailing on him. She noticed he was still in his Blackwatch uniform. Her cheeks felt a bit hot, because she realized how absolutely handsome he looks in black. It really makes him look gritty yet highlights his features. “Did you come back from a mission, just now?” She reloaded a new round in her pistol, trying to calm herself down. 

Jesse stood next to her, taking out his own weapon. He barely glanced at the dummy yet he hit a perfect shot right between the eyes. “Yeah. Gabriel killed Antonio.” Jesse muttered, too angry to look at Angela, his eyes on the ground. 

Angela lowered her gun, staring alarmingly at him. “Please tell me you’re joking.” 

Jesse faced her, his eyes dark and smiled bitterly. “I really wish I wasn’t, honey. I tried to convince him that he was out of his mind, but I looked like the crazy one in the situation.” He sighed, and looked away from Angela, shooting another bullet in the dummy, straight in the heart.

Angela’s grip on her gun tightened, as she shot another bullet blindly at the dummy. 

“You’re posture’s all wrong, Angel,” McCree put away his gun and walked up from behind her, lifting her arms and straightening them slightly. His hands wrapped around her wrists to keep them in place. “You gotta be more relaxed. You keep on aiming for their shoulder. Aim for the head. When you point a gun to someone on a battlefield, you intend to kill whoever is on the other side.” 

Angela bit her lip, her hands starting to tremble. She hated seeing this dummy as a real person. She only came to shoot the dummies because she was upset at Reyes. She didn’t like taking another life, it wasn’t right.

“Sweetheart..? I thought you shot a gun before...Back in the old days.” McCree sounded worried, rubbing her arms gently in comfort.

“I..I have. It’s been so long.” Angela admitted, her heart going faster. 

“Angel, don’t think of it as a life taken, but a threat bein’ exterminated. What if you are protecting a bunch of hostages?” McCree’s grip was gentle but firm on her arms. “Now just look at the place where you want the bullet to land, and pull the trigger.” 

Angela breathed, calming herself. She looked determinedly ahead, and shot. The bullet whizzed out of her gun. The dummy started to...morph? It grew hair, eyes, a nose.. No. NO! It was an innocent civilian!

Angela dropped the gun, and caved into McCree. She felt tears running down her face, as the bullet hit perfectly in between the civilian’s eyes. 

“You did great, honey!” McCree smiled at her with pride. She turned to him, her tears multiplying. 

“Angel..? What’s wrong, dear?” Jesse wrapped his strong arms around Angela’s form, worried for her. She cried on his shoulder, and felt strangely vulnerable. She was used to showing her real emotions around Jesse, but she never cried around him, even if she was talking about her love slowly dying for Gabriel. It almost felt like a wolf shielding a deer from the snow. 

“I tried to imagine the dummy as a person...and I fired at a civilian. An innocent civilian!” Angela felt herself shake. Uncontrollable choking came from her throat as more tears streamed down her face. 

Jesse stopped hugging her, his hand resting on her face. His thumb lightly stroked her cheekbone, wiping away her tears. “Oh, Angel. I’m so sorry. Maybe I shouldn’t have said that.” Jesse quietly spoke, his brow furrowed in concern.

“It’s not your fault. I’m a doctor, verdammt! I’m here to protect them, not kill them!” She grit her teeth, and her hands balled into fists. Angela pounded the floor, in anger. “I know I signed up for Overwatch when I was young, but I just wish I could have a normal life. I never was able to be a teenager. I spent most of my 20’s having to kill various omnics and terrorists, now that I’m almost 30, I just want to work as a doctor...and maybe have kids.” She looked at McCree, who’s eyes shifted away from her. 

“That..That sounds nice, darlin’. I’m really sorry that you and Gabriel can’t have that. It really sucks that y’all are trapped in your duties.” Jesse looked so hurt, it broke Angela’s heart. His eyes lost some of the youth they had.

She put her hand over his. “Not with him...with you.” She smiled, her cheeks getting hot again. It’s hard to admit she wants McCree when she’s with Reyes, but she can’t lie to him anymore, and can’t see him hurt.

McCree stared at her in shock, his cheeks turning red. “A-Angela, please don’t joke with me like that.” McCree stuttered, his voice serious. He was staring into her eyes. Her dark eyes swirled with hope, nervousness, and love. 

“I’m not. I loved you for 10 years now, Jesse McCree. You have me weak whenever you flirt with me, your voice makes me smile. Even your name makes me turn my head to the person saying it. Reyes isn’t the man I knew. He feels like nothing to me, anymore. My eyes always trail to you, and they will always.” Angela smiled, her hand moving to his face. Jesse grinned widely, picking her up. He was staring at her, his eyes worshipping her. 

“You really do look like an angel. With your golden hair, your shades of all different blue eyes, your porcelain creamy skin. How I deserve an angel like you, is unimaginable to me.” McCree mused.

“Ich liebe dich, Jesse McCree.” Angela leaned in, smashing her lips on his. She wishes they could have children, she wishes that they can settle down. But they’re both trapped. Angela by Gabriel, and Jesse with Blackwatch. But this kiss would have to do for now.


End file.
